The Talk in the Hospital
by OrangeMonkey7
Summary: Based off of Episode 1 of Season 9.  Ziva visits Tony in the hospital.  Spoilers for 9x01, Truth or Consequences, Reunion, Aliyah, Under Covers. T to be safe.


_Based off of Episode 1 of Season 9. Ziva visits Tony in the hospital. Spoilers for 9x01, Truth or Consequences, Reunion, Aliyah, Under Covers. This one's a little out there, y'all. Tony's on drugs in the hospital so may seem a little out of character. Tiva! R and R! _

Tony was recalling his memories he blocked out from when he went on the mission for SecNav, when Gibbs walked in and said "Tony, Ziva's here."

"Oh, I'd like to see her, alone." Tony said as the news made a smile appear on his face. He thought back to last time he smiled. It was the day he returned to the office after what happened with EJ and his secret assignment. Ziva walked in.

"So, Tony, how's it going?" Ziva asked.

"Okay, until you showed up." Tony replied jokingly. Tony loved to joke with Ziva. He felt more relaxed with her than any other woman he'd met before.

"Glad you still have your sense of humor," Ziva huffed. Ziva was so relieved Tony was fine. She abandoned her date when McGee called her and told her that Tony had been admitted to the hospital. Sometimes she wonders why. Why she acts so worried for him. Why she smiles when she sees him every morning. Why she gets that tightening feeling in her chest when he talked about women. She had never truly loved someone. She thought she loved Michael. She thought she trusted people. Her father, Michael, all of them. She'd realized Gibbs, McGee, and the team cared for her. She never trusted them as much, yet they never let her down, especially Tony. He truly cared for her. He traveled half way around the world for her. Truth of it be, she was so happy when she saw Tony sitting across that table on the boat in Somalia. For the first time, she felt like someone cared. Like she had had something to live for. In Somalia, she wished they would just kill her and get it over with. She wished she could find a gun to put her out of her misery. She had so much trauma after Tony rescued her. She wanted to talk to Tony about it. She knew how Tony felt after Jeanne and she needed solace. She imagined herself approaching him millions of times, but she never could. The nightmares got worse. She kept the feelings inside. Ziva was startled by Tony's hand touching her hand. Chills went up her spine like a lightning bolt. She looked up at his trauma filled eyes.

Tony could see Ziva's mind was somewhere else. He wondered. He had been thinking about her through all of this. Especially, the rescue in Somalia. Why couldn't he say it? He fought the truth serum. He wanted to say, "I care about you. Why didn't you trust me?" No, no, no Tony thought to himself. That's not how it was. Then, he remembered the kiss in the bathroom. He remembered his body tingling from his head to his toes. It was one of the best feelings he'd had since they went undercover. Kissing Ziva was spectacular. He had never felt such a connection with a woman. He looked up at Ziva again. "What, Ziva? What's on your mind?"

"I was thinking. About you actually. There's something I wanted to tell you, but never did. After you, Gibbs, and McGee rescued me-actually why did you do it? Why did you rescue me?" Ziva thought no, I need to tell him.

"Ziva, life wasn't the same without you. I couldn't live with you angry at me. I-I-"

"What, Tony?"

"I-I care about you. Why didn't you trust me? After everything your father did-"

"No, stop, please, Tony, not my father. I don't want to talk about him."

Tony knew she had trouble opening up. He was surprised she was revealing anything at all now. "Okay, but what were you going to say about after the rescue?" Tony wanted to know, to really know.

"After, I h-ha-had nightmares, Tony. Awful reenactments of the torture. I wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't. There was just too much trauma." Ziva was flashing back in her mind. The pain. She couldn't take it. She bursted into tears.

Tony pulled her close. "Ow," Tony muttered, his ribs were bruised, but it didn't matter, Ziva needed him. "Ziva, it's okay, I'm here for you. You should have come to me."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry." Ziva pulled away. She sniffled as she wiped away the tears from her stained cheeks. She patted Tony's chest. "Tony, I'm sorry. This is not right."

"No."

"What? No?"

"No." Tony repeated. He stared into Ziva's captivating dark brown eyes.

"What do you me-?" Ziva asked before being interrupted by Tony.

"No?" Tony didn't know how that came out of his mouth. Why did he say it? He knew though. Ziva. Yes, he knew.

"Um, Tony?" Ziva questioned while Tony made his realizations.

Tony smiled and looked right into her eyes. He couldn't do this anymore. He bit his lip and leaned in. His lips touched hers. Tony's whole body went into a frenzy. He could feel his whole body tingling and an erection coming on and he hadn't even really kissed her yet. Tony couldn't contain himself anymore. He leaned in quickly and held onto Ziva's waist as if for dear life. Ziva was shocked at first. Ziva then grabbed the back of Tony's neck and pulled herself into him. Ziva bit Tony's lip as to ask for permission to explore his mouth. Ziva missed the taste of his saliva since they went undercover. Tony quickly opened up, but before he could let his tongue slide into Ziva's mouth, Ziva's tongue jolted into his mouth. She explored vigorously sliding her tongue by Tony's. Tony backed away. "You really are as aggressive sexually as you are physically. It's hot." Tony told her.

Ziva chuckled. Ziva leaned in to kiss him some more. The kiss slowed down, but it became even more passionate. The two just stood there, in Tony's hospital room, embraced, the happiest they'd both been in a long time, for a few minutes.

The phone rang. Tony went to pick it up. "Mr. DiNozzo, it is time to check your vitals." The nurse informed Tony.

Ziva went over and sat on his bed. "Come in." Tony told the nurse. The nurse finished checking his vitals and they were all normal, except his heartbeat was above normal. Ziva gave Tony a glance. The nurse saw it and understood. She said, it's probably from the flashback and left, winking at Ziva.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Ziva exclaimed.

"No, please, I need you." Tony begged.

"Tony, what's wrong?"

"With what?"

"Any trauma? Worries?"

"Well, yeah, Ziva, I had all this blood on my hands that I thought was mine. I'm in deep in the mission, and it's affecting those closest to me, in a negative way. I can't get out."

"Tony, everything is going to be okay. Trust me." Ziva comforted Tony.

"You never trusted me. You'll stay with me, right?"

"Tony, I'm sorry. I should have trusted you. You SAVED ME. Tony, you shouldn't be too dependent though. Tony, you don't need me, you're a strong man." Ziva replied.

"Ziva, I do need you, I can't-I'm just so." Tony pleaded. He turned around.

"So what Tony?"

"I." Tony tried to answer in a shaky voice.

"Tony are you crying?" Ziva asked worried.

Tony turned around with a couple of tears running down his cheek. "I'm sorry, it's just overwhelming." Ziva pulled Tony close and hugged him.

Gibbs walked in at that moment. "Tony, what the hell's wrong?" Gibbs questioned.

"Trauma from the flashback," Ziva answered.

"No, I'm okay boss." Tony told him.

"To hell you are, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, and gave him a slap to the head.

"What was that for?"

"Lying about your emotional state, DiNozzo." Gibbs left to find the psychiatrist.

"Wait, boss, don't! She's the one who caused all of this." But, it was too late.

Ziva gave DiNozzo another short kiss, and whispered in his ear, "It's going to okay, Tony. Don't worry."


End file.
